Doctor Strange vs Kefka Palazzo
Doctor Strange vs. Kefka Palazzo is a What-if Episode of Death Battle, pitting Doctor Strange from Marvel comics against Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy. Description Marvel Comics VS Final Fantasy! Hero VS Villain! Which reality-warper will out-warp the other? Interlude Wiz: There are the characters who obey physics. Then... there are the characters who laugh at physics. Boomstick: Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Surpreme! Wiz: And Kefka Palazzo, the Clown God of Chaos. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Doctor Strange Wiz: Born in 1930 to Eugene and Beverly Strange, the child Stephen Strange was destined to become the next Sorcerer Supreme. Boomstick: Then this guy Karl Mordo put demons inside of him, or something, from childhood to adulthood. All because he was afraid that this little kid Stephen would surpass him. Wiz: One day, his sister Donna was injured and Stephen went to her aid. This was the beginning of his interest in medicine, and when she died of drowning, his guilt only cemented his desire to become a doctor. So, he did. Boomstick: Buuuuut then when Stephen became a doctor, well, he became kind of a jackass. Then his mom and dad died, and, well, things only got worse for this guy. Somehow. Wiz: His brother Victor went to Stephen's apartment to rage at him, but then a car hit him as he was walking out. Which is a total Diabolus ex Machina, if you ask me. Boomstick: After a horrible car crash that left the nerves in his hands damaged, well, Strange became an alcoholic. Like me! Wiz: But all the guilt that he had acquired over the years piled onto him, and he forced himself to seek out the Ancient One. Once Strange found him, the Ancient One decided to train Strange in mysticism. Which Strange first refused. Boomstick: But then some guy named Baron Mordo, who seems to have the same last name as the guy who put demons in Strange, attacked the Ancient One with a horde of skeletons. Hey Wiz. Wiz: Yeah? Boomstick: Spooky scary skeletons, send shivers down your spine! Wiz: ...No, Boomstick. After witnessing the Ancient One dispel these skeletons with magic, Strange had a change of heart. His mystic restraints were removed, and so began his transformation into... Doctor Strange. Boomstick: As lame as a name as that may be, Strange is one hell of a powerhouse. He can turn invisible and move through solid objects, such as walls or women's panties. Okay so maybe he doesn't do that, but I sure would. Wiz: Strange's main method of attacking is firing bolts of magic. He is also gifted with the powers of telekinesis, teleportation, transmutation, energy shields, telepathy, astral projection, hypnotism, illusions, universal awareness, and dimensional travel. He can even manipulate time, but this requires a lot of his energy to do. Boomstick: He can also create whatever he wants right in front of him! This is called, uh... Wiz: Conjuring of objects. This ability is limited only to his imagination. In addition, Strange can also use lesser magic to control molecules and elements. Boomstick: My favorite power of his is to create money and gold wherever he wants. Oh, I would never need to worry about saving up for a gun show again. Wiz: But his strongest abilities come from when he was the Sorcerer Supreme, and considered to be one of the strongest mystics on Earth. He can manipulate all magical and mystical forces, making him an extremely powerful mystic. He can even banish others to a sealed dimension, but this only works if he is more powerful magically than who it is he's banishing. Boomstick: And if you think that he only has those magical abilities... you're wrong. Because he has some of the strangest weapons I've ever seen. The Cloak of Levitation lets Doctor Strange fly at about 25 miles per hour! All he needs to do is think about it. Man, I need one of those. Wiz: The Cloak of Levitation is nearly indestructible, but it has been destroyed on occasion. Strange also wields the Wand of Watoomb, which amplifies Strange's magic and absorbs opposing mystical energy. It is capable of firing mystic bolts and opening portals to other dimensions, and even warping reality itself. Boomstick: He also has the Book of the Vishanti, which holds the multiverse's best-kept secrets about magic, including some of the most powerful spells EVER. Man, I can just imagine characters from Harry Potter going crazy about this thing! Wiz: Then there's the Orb of Agamotto, which scans the universe for problems, and his most prized weapon, the Eye of Agamotto. Boomstick: Oh man, the Eye of Agamotto! I'm glad my ex-wife doesn't have one of those, because the one Strange has can see through lies, absorb a ton of energy at light speeds, and make his psychic powers even ''stronger!'' Wiz: But the most powerful of the Eye of Agamotto's abilities is to weaken evil or demonic beings. To make this even stronger, the Eye's light is so bright that it can literally kill other beings after prolonged exposure to it. If it is to ever be taken from him in the heat of battle, it is useless most of the time because it can only be wielded by someone with a pure heart. Boomstick: Oh good, my ex-wife will never be able to use it. Wiz: In addition to these powerful weapons, Strange also has the Hands of the Dead, which can transport Strange wherever he desires, the Sword of the Ultimate Shadow, which can inflict unstoppable pain, and many others which are probably not going to be useful to Strange in this fight. Boomstick: As for feats, hoo boy this guy has many. Wiz: Doctor Strange has achieved biological immortality by way of Death, defeated Thor in strictly physical contact, defeated Nightmare and many other extra-dimensional beings, defeated Galactus by himself, saved New York City on many occasions, and has aided many heroes. Boomstick: Yeah, keep telling yourself he's just a doctor. Seriously, this guy's awesome! Wiz: However, Strange is not perfect. Immunity to diseases and aging aside, Doctor Strange can be killed by conventional methods and isn't exactly durable. Also, there was one time where Doctor Strange's hands were crushed by The Hulk and he was rendered much weaker for a long time. He's also at a significant disadvantage against science-based opponents, because his power is weaker around them. Boomstick: Isn't it strange? Wiz: I guess so, Boomstick. Doctor Strange: We are inside the moment between moments. We may even be able to affect what happens when the quantum possibilities collapse into one reality. Our reality. Our future. Kefka Palazzo Wiz: About sixteen years before the events of Final Fantasy VI, the man Kefka Palazzo was the first experimental Magitek Knight. This granted him magical power, but shattered his sanity. Boomstick: Aw hell yeah, Kefka! Forget what anyone says about Sephiroth, because Kefka is a badass. Wiz: As a result of his broken sanity, Kefka became cruel and destructive. In fact, he was considered to be one of the most dangerous men in the Ghestahlian Empire. Boomstick: After that, the Gestahlian Empire's military was restructured, with Kefka and this guy Leo Christophe being two of the guys involved. But then Kefka got a little fucked-up and used a slave crown to control Terra Branford and then had her burn FIFTY Imperial Soldiers alive. Man, this got dark fast. Wiz: Kefka then sent the mindless Terra along with two people, Biggs and Wedge, to retrieve the frozen esper Valigarmanda. However, the mission ended in failure when Valigarmanda awakened, dispatching Biggs and Wedge as well as damaging the slave crown, restoring Terra's free will. Boomstick: Then Kefka got a little power-hungry and attempted to kill the population of Doma by poisoning the water. And it worked! Just not on this guy Cyan and a Doma Sentry. But Kefka then just laughed about the music of all those screaming voices! This guy's just cruel. Wiz: And that's when Kefka discovered the true source of magic: Magicite, which is actually the remains of an esper. Magicite can teach magic at a higher concentration than Magitek, and this was crucial to Kefka's true and final goal: To become a God. Boomstick: Which he totally did, too. He even got a cult that worshiped him. Wiz: Kefka's power, as with most Final Fantasy characters, improves as the game progresses. When he was first introduced, he attacked Sabin with a regular Morning Star and could be injured by basic attacks. When he was seen again in Narshe, he knew strong magic for that point in the game, but it is overall weak when compared to the strongest magic in the game. Boomstick: His strongest attack at that point is Blizzara. Yeah, that's not gonna help him against really powerful opponents, is it? Wiz: Even if it isn't, he became exponentially more powerful as he absorbed the power of espers. By the time he arrived in Thamasa, he could project illusions, single-handedly kill dozens of espers at once while being immune to their powers, and supposedly could use Banish. Boomstick: Kefka also got stabbed by Celes, but we don't know if he got hurt or not. I think that bastard was more angry than hurt. Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, I'm pretty sure that stab did damage. Boomstick: Kefka's too badass to be hurt by simple things like knives, Wiz! Wiz: Anyway... we never find out whether he was actually hurt or not. But then, Kefka took control over the Warring Triad and became... the God of Magic. Boomstick: And MAN, Kefka got even stronger after that. He can control the elements, bestow power, absorb magic, use telekinesis, and project some sort of... pyramid-shield thing around him. Pretty sure it's a shield. Wiz: Please, Boomstick. It's only a projection of his power. Boomstick: Oh come on, Wiz! Kefka's too badass to project energy and NOT make it a shield or something! Wiz: Debates aside, Kefka knows some of the most powerful magic in all of Final Fantasy. In fact, by the end of Final Fantasy VI, Kefka's magic was so powerful that his magical influence spread around the entire world. Boomstick: If you thought Kefka couldn't get any more powerful, he knows some of the most powerful attacks in all of Final Fantasy: Ultima, which can kill people with a single hit and consume them with sadistic energy. Oh, that's one hell of a sick way to die. But that's why we love Kefka. He also has Forsaken, which is the strongest attack in that entire game! Wiz: Kefka's power only increased from there. In fact, he became so powerful that he brought about the end of the world. He drained the Warring Triad of their power, and turned himself... into a literal god. After which he threatened anyone who questioned his superiority with Light of Judgment, which could destroy entire cities with a single attack. Boomstick: Well, sucks for everyone in Final Fantasy VI then. See, Kefka actually accomplished his goal. Something I've never been able to do. Wiz, how do I become a God and use Light of Judgment on my ex-wife? Wiz: Uh, absorb the power of espers? Boomstick: I'll get right to that after this episode. Wiz: Okay then. But it turned out Kefka wasn't the infallible God he believed himself to be. He was eventually defeated by Terra and the others, and peace was restored to the world... and magic was gone forever since Kefka was the God of Magic. Boomstick: Still, Kefka's powers were almost too tough to handle! It took a group of fifteen to take him down, he created a tower using pieces of debris everywhere on Earth, and as we said earlier, he was the end of the world. Seriously! Wiz: But since Kefka's pretty much insane, he constantly makes dark jokes in the heat of battle and as Dissidia says, Kefka lacks self-control completely. Boomstick: But who needs self-control when you're goddamn Kefka?! Wiz: No one, Boomstick. Kefka: Read my lips—mercy is for wimps! There's a reason "oppose" rhymes with "dispose"...If they get in your way, kill them! DEATH BATTLE! ParaGoomba348 It was a regular day in New York City. The Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange was in his house, and was watching the Orb of Agamotto for problems in the universe. Suddenly, he saw that something was amiss. "Something's not right." said Dr. Strange. Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside. Dr. Strange walked outside to see the maniacal clown Kefka Palazzo making trouble in New York City, laughing maniacally the whole time. "Hahahaha! Are you the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange?" asked Kefka with a grin. Dr. Strange kept a focused glare on Kefka. "Yes." Kefka laughed again and telepathically raised a piece of debris, then threw it at Dr. Strange. Without even thinking, Dr. Strange used his own magic to stop the piece of debris before it could hit him and crushed it. FIGHT! Kefka grinned at the Sorcerer Supreme. "Blizzaga!" shouted the clown. He shot a large blizzard at Strange. Before it could even hit him, Strange caught the ice attack in midair and shot it back at Kefka. The clown was shown frozen in a block of ice, but then he thawed himself out. "Well. Looks like I'll get to have a little bit of fun killing you." Kefka said to Dr. Strange. But Strange wasn't having any of it. Dr. Strange teleported behind Kefka and fired three green mystic bolts. Kefka looked behind himself and saw the bolts, then right as they hit him he didn't even flinch. In fact, he absorbed the bolts! "Ah, thank you for the magic, Strange! I'm not a fan of my enemies going easy on me, but it makes them so much easier to kill!" Kefka said with a laugh. He grabbed hold of Strange with telekinesis and threw him against the wall of a building. Dr. Strange quickly got up and did the same thing to Kefka, picking him up with telekinesis and throwing him against a wall. Kefka got back up and cackled at Strange. "You think you're so clever. You can't think you're clever if you're dead!" Strange chanted a mysterious phrase, and then suddenly the two of them were in Dr. Strange's dream realm. "Ahaha, this is quite the interesting ensemble. It'll make killing you even more fun!" Kefka laughed. He and Strange both fired bolts of mystical energy at each other, each time with the bolts hitting each other and disintegrating. Kefka then began to charge up a magical attack, and Strange knew he had to find some way to counter it. "Ultima!" shouted Kefka. He fired a gigantic blast of magic at Strange, but the Sorcerer Supreme caught the attack with the Eye of Agamotto and absorbed it. "Black Magic won't work on me." said Dr. Strange. The Eye of Agamotto began to shine brightly. "Ah! My eyes!" Kefka yelled. He shielded his eyes from the light, but it was no use. He exploded and vanished into thin air. However, Dr. Strange was not about to believe that he had won this battle quite yet. The Orb of Agamotto was still telling him that something was wrong. Suddenly, he turned to see Kefka standing right beside him. "I can't wait to kill you." Kefka whispered in Dr. Strange's ear. Strange, frustrated, punched Kefka in the face. Kefka responded by punching Strange in the stomach, then in the face. Then Kefka pulled out his Morning Star and swung it into Dr. Strange's midsection. Suddenly, Strange began to fall off the platform he was on and started to free-fall through his distorted dream dimension. Strange closed his eyes as he fell. "Did a clown... get the better of me...?" Back on the platform, Kefka was laughing uncontrollably. "Ha! I got him! I killed him!" But then he saw Dr. Strange standing in front of him. "Hahah- oh, do I get to kill you twice?" Kefka asked excitedly. Dr. Strange summoned down a bolt of lightning and struck Kefka with it, then threw large fireballs at him. All these attacks sent Kefka down to the ground. Kefka, now angry, got back up. "You cannot defeat me, Strange! For I am a God!" Kefka transformed into his God form, and then began to warp reality to the point where the two of them were in a tripped-out, psychedelic dimension. It almost looked apocalyptic. "Hmm, I see you are capable of distorting reality yourself." Strange said to Kefka. Kefka laughed maniacally, then created some illusory clones of himself. He sent the clones at Strange, to which Strange pulled out the Wand of Watoomb. He used this wand to open up a portal, and out of the portal came a gigantic wave of light that destroyed all of Kefka's illusion clones. Kefka had just the attack to counter this. "Light of Judgment!" Kefka fired a large beam of light at the one Dr. Strange had fired, and then fired another Light of Judgment at Strange. Dr. Strange quickly put up an energy shield to block the attack, and then suddenly the Eye of Agamotto shone brightly again. Kefka, not wanting to fall for the trick once more, fired his own attack at the eye. "Forsaken!" The God of Magic threw a bright light of his own at Strange. The attack sent him hurdling down towards the ground. Dr. Strange coughed and got back up. "You're not going to win this one. Eye of Agamotto!" He shouted. Nothing happened this time. No absorption of magic, no bright light, nothing. "Huh?" Dr. Strange began to panic. "Eye of Agamotto?" asked Kefka with a laugh. "You mean this thing?" Kefka laughed, holding the Eye of Agamotto in his hands. "Let's see how this works." Kefka held it up to Strange's face, but nothing happened. No absorption of magic, no bright light, nothing. "Huh, this thing's probably broken." Before Kefka could even have the chance to attempt to use it again, Strange telepathically took the Eye of Agamotto from Kefka and placed it back on his chest. "You thought you could steal it from me, didn't you?" asked Strange. Suddenly, Strange warped himself and Kefka into the astral plane. The two were floating in a space-like dimension. There was nothing. Or, almost nothing. It was difficult to tell. "How appropriate. There is nothing here - like what will be remaining of your body when you die." Kefka quipped to Dr. Strange. A giant pillar raised underneath Kefka, forming a tall tower of magic energy. The clown charged up a large wave of energy, in rainbow colors all around him. "Firaga! Blizzaga! Thundaga! Ultima! Forsaken! Light of Judgment!" Kefka shouted all at once, now mad with power. A gigantic inferno, a freezing blizzard, a thundering storm, a reality-distorting wave of light, several streaks of red light, and a bright pillar of light all fired at Strange. After a large explosion of possibly seizure-inducing light, Strange was still standing. He had his energy shield raised the whole time. "You don't get it, do you?" asked Strange. Dr. Strange opened up a portal behind Kefka. Kefka saw it behind him, and a vacuum suction began to pull on the God of Magic. The pillar of magic began to be sucked into the pillar, and Kefka's whole body began to distort and melt away as his words came out distorted and unintelligible. Pieces of his body began to fall off as he fell apart completely, falling into Dr. Strange's portal. "And that's that." said Strange. Dr. Strange warped himself back to New York City, and the Orb of Agamotto had nothing to say this time. He had won. K.O.! Results Boomstick: No! Kefka! Wiz: Kefka may be one of the strongest magic users in all of Final Fantasy, but the truth is that Doctor Strange outclasses him in most aspects. Kefka took over a year to wipe out a planet? Dr. Strange is capable of doing this in much less time. Strange is a much superior reality-warper to Kefka as well. Boomstick: Doctor Strange defeated Galactus by himself! Everyone else who's defeated Galactus had help! Whereas Kefka was defeated by a group of non-Gods, so, what's saying Strange can't overpower Kefka? Wiz: Doctor Strange had an edge in physical combat as well, being able to subdue Thor in physical combat. Not to mention that Doctor Strange uses actual strategy, as opposed to Kefka who just acts on his own insanity and cruelty. Boomstick: Finally, if things weren't going well for Doctor Strange, he could always just pull out the Eye of Agamotto, which not only makes Ultima and Forsaken weaker, since they're both black magic, but also can kill Kefka in just one hit. Strange wasn't clowning around. Wiz: The winner is Doctor Strange. Who would you be rooting for? Doctor Strange Kefka Palazzo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs. Final Fantasy' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015